


That Butler... Sebastian?

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Actual plot, Babs Sebastian is a cinnamon roll, Ciel has no idea that his butler once had a life, Ciel is 16 ish, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hail Tanaka, Internal Monologue, M/M, Past AU, Past! Sebastian, Slow Build, Tanaka is the only one that understands, i had this idea at 3am, time travel?, ugh help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unexpected change, a new outlook on a demon- Life in the Phantomhive manor has never been so chaotic and how the hell did they ever survive without the skills of their demon butler? Wait... Is the kitchen on fire?!//i had this idea at 3am sO-





	That Butler... Sebastian?

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: non of sebastians past in here is canon. sorrry it is so short- more will come if we get any responses!  
> comments are always appreciated, tell us how we can improve! <3

Chaos. That’s what the young boy walked in on, still in a daze from… well whatever just happened. Sebastian swore just a few mere moments ago he was sitting across from London Harbour and now he was here. Wherever here was, all he was sure of was that a tall red haired man? Was revving a chainsaw and that a cane was not supposed to bend that way-

_***SNAP*** _

The blue haired gir- no boy that was behind the cane pointed its miserable remains at the others in the room that Sebastian had only just acknowledged, “Someone in this room better find me my butler or I swear to Victoria that Sebastian Michaelis won’t be the only missing body in this manor!”

“Um, I don’t know who any of you are but I can say for sure that _I know who I am_ and that I’m not missing,” he spoke out in the silence of the room, with suddenly all eyes ablaze on him. The first to speak was the redhead from earlier (whom he had learnt in the midst of all the shouting was named Grell), giving a bored look as they twirled their… safety scissors? _Just who the hell are these people?_

“Oh is that another on of your servants, brat? Do tell him to shut up, spouting such nonsense of being my dear handsome bassy!~”

“No you reaper. My manor only employs the best- not just any peasant of the street”

“B-but ciel, How did he get in a-anyway?”

_Good God who do they think they are- the queen's guard dogs?_   Sebastian had had enough of these prissy servant owners talking as if he weren't even in their presence, his mind already frantic from trying the remember how the hell he got here without them shouting about his presence, and decided to join in on the discussion. “Ahem!” He shouted as loud as he could, successfully gaining their attention- though he couldn’t really tell if the small old man could hear him since he was still chuckling in the corner. “I am no servant and I’m not delusional _(he shot a look at the reaper)_ either. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I want to know how the fuck I got here.” He said the last part with pride and puffed out his chest like a bird- he even stomped his foot on the ground _(father taught him to do that when he wanted to stand up for himself on the streets, he quickly remembered)._

It seemed it worked because the grey tea man walked over to him through the group of staring strangers and kneeled down to his level, smiling fondly, “Sebastian, Can you tell me how old you are and what year it is?” he asked in a way that seemed close to how a parent would talk to their upset child. Confused by the question, Sebastian thought the man must be mad- how could he not know what year it is? Giving a curious look, he hesitated before answering, “It’s 1647, sir. I’m 14.”

_“But, that is almost 400 years ago.”_


End file.
